Not Letting Go
by Nicene
Summary: What were Neo and Trinity thinking when she died and he brought her back to life?


Authors Note: This is my tribute to the scene in Reloaded when Trinity dies and Neo brings her back to life. I'm deeply obsessed with that scene and wanted to capture the characters thoughts. Hence the summery. I tweaked a few things here and there, so if you don't like it, TOUGH!! This is my first story, and I wouldn't mind reviews. *hint hint* I still want to know, even if you think my writing really sucks. And if you do put that it really sucks, don't be surprised if you find a computer virus in your mailbox tomorrow. Ha. No, I would never do that. You'd have to really piss me off. Okay, I'm done.  
  
***  
  
Run, Trinity, run. Those were the only thoughts running through her mind at the particular moment. Her body ached all over, blood coming from her mouth. The Agents were determined to kill her, and they were not about to give up. She has been punched and thrown through walls, but she kept fighting. She had pulled out her Uzi's and began dodging bullets as she ran toward the window. She dived through the glass, cutting her hands. She quickly turned around in mid-air and frantically began shooting at the Agent following her. She was falling off a building but her mind was focused on killing the obstacle that stood in her way.  
  
***  
  
Neo flew. Flames were all around him, but he didn't seem to notice the radiating heat. God, Trin, why'd you have to do that? He kept asking himself. He had told her to stay out of the matrix and yet she went in anyway. The Architects words panned across his mind. She entered the Matrix to save your life at the cost of her own. No. She can't die, she won't die, I won't let it happen. His thoughts raced as he blew out of the building. He pushed harder and harder, intent on saving the one thing that mattered to him the most. Trinity.  
  
***  
  
"What was that?" Morpheus asked, staring at the monitors.  
"I don't know," Link replied, typing furiously on the keyboard, "It's moving faster then anything I've ever seen."  
  
***  
  
Focus. Trinity kept telling herself. She had already hit the Agent three times, but that wasn't enough. Come on Trinity. Hit him again. Her focus deepened until all that was there was her and the Agent. She was pushing herself so hard, she didn't see that one bullet. The one bullet she couldn't stop or dodge. The one bullet that his her. Her focus broke off. It took her a second to realize blood, her blood, was falling on her. She was in shock. She stopped firing her guns and just looked at the Agent. He smiled a smile that made her want to kill him even more, but she couldn't She was dying and free-falling to the street below.  
  
***  
  
Neo flew harder. Buildings rippled and he picked up cars and he passed. Trinity was all he was thinking about. He wouldn't let her die. He pushed away what the Architect told him. She is going to die and there's nothing you can do to stop it. His mind stopped as the Agent and trinity came into view. He pushed harder until he was sure he had caught her. He heard the Agent smash into the car behind him, but he wasn't concerned about that. Neo had caught trinity. He quickly began flying her up to a building rooftop.  
  
***  
  
Link and Morpheus were dumfounded. Amazed silence filled the core until Link finally spoke.  
"Holy shit he caught her."  
  
***  
  
Neo found a rooftop and laid trinity down on it. Her body twitched and she began to moan, while Neo examined her body.  
"Neo, I had to." She whispered. A ton of thoughts entered her mind. Please Neo. Don't be mad at me. You would have died. I couldn't have that. I love you Neo.  
"I know," Neo said. He grabbed her hand and she squeezed it tightly as he brought it close to his body. "The bullet is still inside."  
Trinity moved her eyes to his hand as he slowly reached inside of her. Trinity cried in pain, while he searched fro the bullet.  
  
***  
  
Morpheus stood over Trinity's body as it made jerking movements against the chair. He filled a needle with medicine. "Trinity," he spoke, "Don't you quit on me now." He took hold of her arm and injected the medicine through one of her arm's plugs.  
  
*** Trinity was crying out as Neo still frantically searched for the bullet. When he found it, he grabbed it from her body and tossed it away. Trinity's eyes began to tear and her voice was quiet. "I'm sorry." She felt her breathing go ragged, and her world slowly slipped into darkness.  
  
***  
  
Trinity's body twitched one last time before the flatline alarm began to ring. All Morpheus could do was put his head down.  
  
***  
  
"Trinity," Neo said, turning her limp head toward him. "I know you can hear me. I'm not letting go. I can't I love you too damn much." He closed his eyes, entered her chest, and began to feel around for her heart. He lightly clasped his hand around it. Neo had squeezed Trinity's heart three times when suddenly her heart restarted. Trinity's eyes snapped open and she took in a huge gasp of air. She looked at Neo in shock. He weakly smiled at her and brought her up to kiss him.  
  
***  
  
Morpheus' head sprung up at the sound of Trinity's lifelines. Link stood up and they exchanged awkward glances. Link slumped back down in his chair and mumbled.  
"I can't do this."  
  
***  
  
Trinity and neo were kissing deeply when Trinity pulled slightly back.  
"I guess this makes us even."  
Neo smiled at her and pulled her back in. And they kissed a kiss that would kill every other kiss they ever shared. It was a kiss that would last in their hearts forever. 


End file.
